


Shared Hearts

by laurstt



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, eventual Izumo/Seri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurstt/pseuds/laurstt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  In Yata’s city, humans coincide with robot like beings known as Androids.  The Androids are a computer and a phone in one, while looking like normal animals and humans.  Yata always thought it would be awesome to buy one, but with college and a low-income job at a café, his chances are slim.  At least until the day he finds one laying in an alleyway.</p>
<p>Based off the manga “Chobits”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I tried a chapter fic. This is based off of Chobits, a manga/anime which I adore. There are a lot of characters that are going to show up eventually, so I didn't want to name them all.

                 “Yata-san!  Are you alright out there?”

                “Yeah, one bag left!”

                Yata lifted the final bag into the trash.  It was already late and his shift at Café Homra was ending soon.  Stretching, the 20 year old walked back into the mostly empty café.  His best friend, Kamamoto Rikio, was waiting for him, Kusanagi Izumo arranging the pastry display.  Walking down an aisle, he stopped at the end where the second co-manager, Totsuka Tatara, was sitting in front of the register.  “Kusanagi-san, Totsuka-san, I finished taking everything out,” Yata said.

                Totsuka smiled.  He always had a mysterious yet gentle look to him, which made Yata feel at ease.  “I believe you’re done for the day then?” he said with a smile.

                Yata nodded.  He loved working at the café, with his amazing co-workers and his cool boss, but he also didn’t mind heading home to get some rest.

_Click_

                The sound of the typing caused Yata’s eyes to shift to the register.  A little girl was sitting there, her face void of emotion.  Her hand was on the keys, the screen moving past her quickly.  For anyone it would look like she was just watching, if not for the long, red, wire that was coming from under her hat.  “Anna’s hard at work, looks like,” Yata said as he rested against the counter.

                Totsuka turned and nodded.  “Someone has to total the amount and who better than our Anna?”

                Anna blinked.  “Tatara,” she said, “I’ve finished.”

                “Thank you, Anna.”

                Yata watched as Totsuka pulled the wire from the computer, it going back into Anna’s hair.  It always amazed Yata, watching the girl work.  Well, he supposed she wasn’t really a **_girl_ , **in a way.  She was an Android, a special kind of robot that acted like a computer along with other cool things.  They acted like a laptop and phone in one, as well as being able to communicate with their owners.  The biggest appeal to them, as Yata had heard, was that they looked and acted like normal humans. Anna was one of hundreds around the city, which had always fascinated Yata since he moved there.  Each one came in a certain series.  Anna was from the Red series, Kusanagi being her owner.  The Colorless series were small and considered the cheapest.  The most fancy ones, and the most expensive, where the Blue and Gold series.  Yata sighed.  “Having an Android must be nice,” he muttered.

                “Why don’t you get one, Yata-chan?” Kusanagi said walking over.

                “Well—”

                “Yata-san and I can’t afford one,” Kamamoto said.

                “You didn’t have to tell them that!” Yata yelled, grabbing Kamamoto’s shirt.   Totsuka laughed, Anna staring blankly.  Shaking his head, Yata stomped to the back.  “Whatever, my shift is done.” He took his apron off, along with his shirt.  Pulling on the white shirt and vest he had come in with, he grabbed his skateboard.  “I’m off.”

                “Thanks for your work, Yata-chan,” Kusanagi said with a smile.

                Totsuka waved, Yata hearing a grunt from his sleeping boss, Mikoto, on the nearby couch.  “See you tomorrow, Misaki,” Anna said.

                Yata froze before nodding, his face heating up.  Despite being there for months, he was still getting used to working with Anna.  That and she wouldn’t stop calling him by his first name.  He wondered if there was a way they could re-program her so she’d stop saying it.  Shaking his head, Yata began to skate home.  It was cool outside, making Yata shiver a bit.  The streets were beginning to empty.  Yata checked his watch, seeing that it was 9:00pm.  _I hope he’s not up,_ Yata thought, hoping that his weird landlord wouldn’t be waiting for him like the night before.  He thought about stopping by the store to grab something to eat.  Yawning, he decided against it since he had class the next day.  He skated more down the street, before turning down an alleyway.  It was a shortcut to his apartment, and it wasn’t like he was afraid of any gangs down there.  Whatever guys who tried to mess with him, he’d beat up!    Chuckling to himself, he stopped when he felt his phone vibrate.  He pulled it out and saw a message sent from Anna. 

**Yata-chan, you forgot your hat**

**in the staff room.  I’ll leave it for you on the sink**

                “Kusanagi-san,” Yata muttered.  He typed a quick “Thanks,” before skating again.   _It’s so cool that he can use Anna for text and stuff_ , he thought as he maneuvered.  An Android was an amazing thing, but Yata really could not afford one, not even the cheapest one.  He sighed.  If only he could be lucky enough to find one lying around somewhere.  

**_Crash_ **

                The skateboard bounced off the wall, Yata stumbling to stay up.  “What the hell!”  he said looking behind him.  The source of his fall came into the light as Yata froze.  His skateboard rolled towards it, bumping into

                “A DEAD BODY!” Yata screamed jumping away.  Shaking, he hid behind a trashcan, before peeking out.  _Holy crap, there was a murder here!  Should I call the cops?_ he thought as he looked it over.  His board lay next to the body, some blue fabric of the boy’s clothes blowing on it.  _Wait._   Yata stepped out.  _I know that outfit…that’s the uniform of the Blue Androids_.  Yata hesitantly moved closer.  A gust of wind blew down the alley, blowing the dark hair of the boy out of his face.   Looking to the side, Yata saw metal squares in place of ears.  Yata sighed.  “It’s an Android,” he muttered.  He bent down.  “A Blue one at that…and it looks like it’s new!   Why is he in the trash?”  Slowly, Yata stood.  “Well, I guess it’s not a murder.”  He grabbed his skateboard and walked away.  “Guess I’ll…wait.”  Turning, he rushed back.  _This is an Android. A Blue at that, which are really expensive, that’s laying in the trash.  So_ , _it’s okay if I take him?_ He looked around. _It’s not like I’m stealing or anything.  He’s in the trash, meaning whoever had him last didn’t want him anymore, right?_   Putting his board under one arm, he used the other to pick up the bespectacled boy and heaved.  “Heavy!”  He moved to walk.  “This...is no problem…if Mikoto-san can do this with a couch…so can I with an Android!”

-

                With the Android on his back, it took Yata 20 minutes to get home.  Breathing heavily, he stepped through the door.  _Alright.  Home.  Now…to take him upstairs._

“Ah, Yata-kun.”

                _Damn it_!

                Standing just outside of the front door was Yata’s landlord, Munakata Reisi.  Yata groaned.  “Y-yo, Mu-Munakata,” he muttered.

                Munakata smiled, grating on Yata’s nerves.  “You’re home late, today,” he said.

                Yata bit his lip.  Munakata had a mysterious and kind of weird aura around him, sometimes being creepy other times acting like he was Yata’s dad.  If it wasn’t for the complex being the only one in Yata’s price range, he would had chosen somewhere else to live.  Especially if he had known what he’d be living with!  “Late shift,” he muttered looking away. He shifted a little, before remember the weight on his back.  “Ow.”

                “Yata-kun, are you…”

                There was silence, causing Yata to look back.  Munakata was staring at him with an odd look.  Well, more of staring at what was on him.  The look made Yata nervous.  “It…it’s not what it looks like,” Yata said quickly.  “He’s okay, I mean, it’s an Android!”

                Munakata’s head jerked and his smiled return.  “I see.  Was that a gift, Yata-kun?”

                “Um, yeah sure!  Anyways, I’m going to take him up with me now.”  Yata forced a grin through as he walked past his landlord. 

                “Goodnight Yata-kun,” Munakata said behind him, “Please take care of him.”

                Yata groaned as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.   _What’s with that guy_? he thought as he stopped in front of his door.  Dropping his skateboard, he used his free hand to unlock it.  He turned on the lights before dropping the boy on the floor. The large resounding thud shook the apartment, making Yata flinch.  Once the room stopped shaking, he sat down next to the Android. Looking him up and down, Yata sighed.  _He really is a new one.  I wonder why he was thrown out.  Was he broken or something. Why not get him fixed?_ Moving his hand up to the hair, the head shifted a little.  “He’s really handsome too,” he said softly.    Feeling himself blush, he shook his head.  “Focus!  I’ve got to turn it on somehow.”  Yata thought back to the one time he came in early and had no idea where to turn on Anna.  Kusanagi eventually came and pushed her left eye.  While that freaked Yata out, it turned her on.  “All Android’s have a switch that turns them on, like a PDA,” Kusanagi had said, “Most are visible.”

                Yata looked all over the boy’s body.  “Not there….not there…WHERE THE HELL IS THE SWITCH!” he said, falling on the ground.  “I’ve touch every part of his damn body, except…there’s no way I’m going down **_there_** _,_ that’s just wrong!”  Grumbling, Yata looked at the Android next to him when he froze.  Underneath the collar of the uniform was a speck of red.   Sitting up, Yata lifted the shirt and saw a red mark shaped like a flame.  “This is the mark of a Red Android.  Why does a Blue have the mark of a Red?”  Staring at it, Yata lifted his other hand and pressed it. 

                The mark clicked and the eyes of the boy opened.

                The body began to move, causing Yata to jump back.  A light began to fill the room and Yata stared in awe at the boy before him.  It was as if a blue aura surrounded him, his clothes floating beside him.   Yata could only watched as the light engulfed the room, before it vanished.  The boy looked down, before looking at Yata.  Yata flinched, before standing up.  “Hi, no wait. How do you program this? This is so cool, wait, focus.  Do these things come with names or something?  Do I name him?”

                “Fushimi.”

                Yata looked at the Android, who was wearing a blank expression similar to Anna’s.  “Huh?”

                “The name registered in me is Fushimi Saruhiko,” he said again.

                Yata stared before grinning.  Sitting down, he held out his hand.  “Saruhiko, huh?  I’m Yata!”

                Saruhiko stared at the hand, before he clicked his tongue and looked away.

                _Huh_? _Did he just click his tongue?_

                The Android continued to look away, an annoyed look on his face.  Yata frowned.  _The hell?  This…is not what I was expecting_?


End file.
